Dede's Button Pushing Tendency
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Two unusual children arrive in front of Harry and Ginny.


**Written for the Fanfiction Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

 **Team: Tutshill Tornados**

 **Position: Seeker**

 **Word Count: 1.334**

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting in their favorite park when a bright flash of light filled the air in from of them. They glanced at one another before pulling their wands. As the light started to fade they heard the voice of a young child.

"I cannot believe you Dede. You are so STUPID. Why am I related to such a STUPPID sister like you?" This was when the couple got their first look at the speaker. He looked to be a child but was standing there. Both Harry and Ginny took in his little lab coat and bluck roober shoes before another child's voice drew there attention.

"I don't know Dexter! Why?" This little girl had to be maybe 7 years old. She was wearing a little ballerina outfit and fairly towered over her brother.

"You aren't supposed to answer it! Gosh your so STUPPID!"

The girl, Dede, seemed unfased by her brother's words and was instead looking around her. She had yet to notice Ginny and Harry yet. "Um, Dexter? Where are we?"

"We are in my laboratory of course! Why do you always come into my laboratory. I have told you a hundred times not to..." The boy paused. Harry watched in amusement as he took off his glasses, cleaned them, and looked around. "Oh."

Ginny took this as her cue. "Hello!"

Both children jolted slightly before looked at the adults. Both hastily tucked their wands away. The little girl's face lit and up and ballet danced her way to Ginny. "Hi!"

"Dede! What has MOM told you about talking to strangers. Stupppppiiddd."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Dede beat her to it. "But she looks so friendly! Besides! We are lost."

"We are not lost! We have simply been transported to another part of the world where you seem to be even more STUPIDDDDD." Dede stuck her toungue out at the boy before turning back to Ginny.

"Hi! We're lost." Ginny laughed a little nervously before nodding her head.

"I see. Well, do you live around here?"

"I dont think so. There seems to be an aweful lot of buildings around here."

"Oh. Well, why don't we take you to the police and see if they can help you find your parents than."

"No!" The boy, Dexter strode up to them. "We do not need your help."

"He's just saying that because Mom will be mad if the police take us home again."

Harry cleared his throat. "Does this happen to you often?"

"No! But last week we had to fight this giant robot. It was really fun!"

"Ah." Ginny looked over to Harry as the girl grabbed Ginny's hand. "Accidental Magic?"

Harry absently picked up the boy who seemed too interested in the word 'magic' than to argue being treated like the child he was. "Probably. I would assume that it was the sister who caused the accidental apparition, but..." All eyes turned to Dexter.

"Whaaat? I don't know what this apparition stuff is, but it wasn't magic. There is no such think as magic. I tested for it last year. HOWEVER, my STUPPIDD sister decided to mess with my Matter Transportation. It SHOULD have only taken the apple, but DEDE, my STUPPPID sister must have done something to make it move us instead."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT!"

"Ok ok ok." Ginny broke in. "It doesn't really matter how you got here, we just need to find out where you came from so we can take you back. OK?"

Dede looked to her brother. "OK. But no police."

"Should we take them to the Ministry than?"

"Yes. The Department of Accidental Underage Magic is sure to have some sort of spell to help find where they came from."

Ginny nodded. "Now hold on tight ok?" Dede grabbed both of Ginny's hands firmly before they disappeared with a crack.

"Where did you take my sister? How did you manage to bend the rules of power conservation to cause both my sister and that woman to disappear, how..." The boy was cut off when Harry quickly disapparated to his girlfriend's side. Harry glanced at the boy and noticed that he was staring around in shock. Harry was glad for the momentary repreive.

They, luckily made it through the atrium without anyone being the wiser. However when they got off on the floor when the Department was, they ran into a group of reporters. Harry groaned slightly before the cameras went off. "Mr. Potter! Why are you carrying an infant." "Mr. Potter, who is the young girl with your Ms. Weasley?" "Mr. Potter is this a case of accidental time travel?" "Mr. Potter..." It was at this point that the four findally made their way past the crowd and into the Department itself. Harry took a deep breath as all four listened to the reporters shout their questions.

"Mr. Potter. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Harry looked up and was pleased to find Hannah Abbott sitting at the reception desk. "Hello Hannah."

The woman smiled. "Hi Harry. So what's going on?"

"These two, appear to have had accidental apparition. However their arrival was unlike any form of apparition I have seen before."

"Oh? How so?"

"They came by a very bright... yellow light?" Harry turned to Ginny. Ginny was currently twirling the little girl in a circle. He smiled at the sight before turning back to Hannah.

"Alright. The little girl was it?"

"Well, perhaps the boy. He seems extremly bright for his age."

"Bright? Bright?" The boy burst out. "I am not bright. I am a genius. I could be a professor in a college if I really want to. But I don't. Because I would much rather be in my laboratory working on my next experiement. And it wasn't my sister. She is too STUPID to have done it. I made the machine."

Hannah looked stunned and Ginny and Dede had stopped dancing. Harry almost laughed. "Well there you have it."

Hannah nodded slowly before lifting her wand. "I'll have to figure out which one it was before we can track their original disapparition location." Magic fell over both of the children and Harry was amused to find that the boy was once again stunned into silence. "How strange."

"What is it?"

"It appears that neither child has any lingering magic on them. With the exception of your magic. It would appear there was no magic invovled in their apparition."

"It wasn't... apparition. It was Mass Teleportation. And it was supposed to be tested on my apple first." The boy spoke up again.

"Well, regardless... I'll have to get the Department Head to help with this. But she won't be back until tomorrow..."

"They can stay with us." Ginny spoke up. All four sets of eyes looked to her. "Well it's only one night, and besides they don't know anyone else. I would feel wretched leaving them here for a night."

"Well... I suppose."

It was only minutes after their arrival at Grimmauld Place that Ron and Hermione arrived. As soon as the boy spoke, Hermione he practically torn him from Harry's arm and had gone to talk to him. It was nearly 2 hours later and they were still over there.

Ron and Ginny were alternating dancing with Dede. Harry was sitting in his chair with Teddy tucked on his lap.

* * *

Harry felt his heart clench a bit as both children were Obliviated of their memories. It had been the Department Head's choice and Harry could find no reason to argue. Two of the workers picked up the now sleeping children and apparated away.

* * *

When an eleven year old Dexter discovered an owl in his Laboratory he yelled at his sister for entering the room before discovering the letter. His brain immediately dismissed this "magic" school as a hoax, but some part of him felt content that he had been right to believe in magic despite all proof otherwise.


End file.
